Reform
Reform is the twenty-fourth episode of Sudrian Conflict. Plot A new machine named Thumper has been brought to The Old Mine to dig Bertram out of the collapsed mine, but due to Thumper's poor design, Bertram would remained trapped in the mines for a while. Meanwhile Alfred Herman is addressing the workmen on how he wants the North Western Railway in tip top shape, and in doing so he wants the workmen to run one lap around the whole island, much to the workmen's frustation and annoyance. Meanwhile at The Quarry, Ben arrives for work only to be puzzled on where the workmen were, with Scruff telling him that they were all in the Blockade Committee and that Nelson and Oliver were the only ones doing the work, Nelson not really minding this, tells the two that is really wasn't that bad. All of a sudden Nelson begins to move forward much to the surprise of everyone, Nelson tries to call for help but it is too late and Nelson falls off the cliff to his death below, the prompted Ben to claim that he was cursed and an argument breaks out between him and Scruff about this. Meanwhile at the Sodor Steamworks, Simon Johnson addressed the Blockade Committee about Alfred Herman and believing he was a much bigger danger then Sir Topham Hatt, and tells them not to trust Alfred and to keep on their guard. Back with Alfred Herman, Rudolph Diesel returns and once again offers a deal to Alfred to buy some of his diesels, the two go back into his office and it was soon a done deal. Back at the mines, Thumper continues to dig out Bertram, when suddenly he explodes with the Mr. M symbol found on him. That evening Henry who had overheard Alfred and Diesel's conversation, fills the engines in, the engines are now very upset, with the death of Sir Topham Hatt, and the changes Alfred Herman was making, it wasn't starting to feel like Sodor anymore. Percy asks if they were going to be scrapped, but Toby calms them down say that steam has lasted 100 years and will last for another 100 years, but the Engines still hope that there would still be light for them. Later that night, Thomas has a strange dream, in his dream the ghost of Spencer appears in front of Thomas, warning him that the one who had killed him is still on Sodor, and telling him not to forget who he really was or he'd end up like himself, and that he must survive, before a strange engine rams Thomas, then there are the sounds of a German voice and a gun shot, before the dream ends at Tidmouth Sheds again. Characters * Alfred Herman * Simon Johnson * Rudolph Diesel * Ben * Scruff * Nelson * Oliver the Excavator * Henry (Doesn't speak) * Percy * Toby * Spencer (Dream only) * Thumper (Doesn't speak, only appearance) * Thomas (Dosen't speak) * Edward (Doesn't speak, cameo) * James (Doesn't speak, cameo) * Gordon (Doesn't speak, cameo) * Duck (Doesn't speak, cameo) * Oliver ( Doesn't speak, cameo) * Toad (Cameo) * Henrietta (Cameo) * Rusty (Cameo) * Skarloey (Cameo) * Phil Aardman ( Cameo) * Lars (Cameo) * Matthew (Cameo) Trivia *This is one of the first episodes to use Photoshop Editing for the sleeping eyes on Thomas. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2